


Bookmarks and Boundaries

by QueenDromeda Archive (QueenDromeda)



Series: odds-and-ends romance [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Humor, Playwitch Magazine, Remus has a secret, Tonks has no shame, everyone seems ooc im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDromeda/pseuds/QueenDromeda%20Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks hadn't meant to find the magazine, but boy was she glad that she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookmarks and Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Also from clearing out my Fanfiction.net account. 
> 
> I actually think this story is quite cute, and am rather proud of how it turned out. Obviously it's not my best work, but it's the first story I wrote that was actually well structured and loosely in character.

Staring wide-eyed at the old Playwitch page Tonks' brain was having trouble functioning. She hadn’t meant to find the old magazine, it just caught her eye while she was sorting through Sirius’s old things. It was a bright pink color and honestly, pink didn’t seem to be Sirius' style, at least she thought it wasn’t, which is why she lifted up the old issue.

Admittedly, at the time the magazine being pink wasn't what shocked her. The fact it was a Playwitch that held nude pictures of men is what shocked her. She thought that Sirius was straight and narrow as they got with his reputation as a, _well_ , man-whore. 

Once she got over the initial shock she noticed that there was a bookmark sticking out of the periodical. Tonks' really didn’t want to know what men her cousin liked looking at, but on the other hand the one man she wanted to see naked had no interest in her whatsoever. Deciding to put her curiosity to death she quickly flipped to the page the bookmark opened too. 

Then her eyes went huge like saucers and her jaw dropped. _Oh mother of Merlin_.

There wearing a collar and holding a leash was Remus. The Remus Lupin she wanted to date. He was wearing no clothing except for the aforementioned collar and a tight speedo with a tail sticking up behind his arse. And what a nice arse it was. 

That happened half an hour ago but still her brain could not process that she just saw the object of her affections in that… That… She had no words for it either. Unfortunately for her she didn’t notice the heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to her before it was too late.

“Dora?” _his_ voice asked, “What are you looking at?” 

Startled she jumped up and tried to cover the Playwitch, “N-Nothing," she stammered, her hair turning bright red in embarrassment. 

Remus was quicker though. With fast reflexes he snatched the old magazine off of the desk and into his hands, “What is this?” his voice went slightly higher.

“I, er, found it in Sirius’s old stuff,” she muttered her face extremely red. 

Bringing the article down he looked at her with an equally red face, “I-I don't know what to say…” he trailed off.

Getting an idea she said, “Well I wouldn’t mind seeing your arse if it looked as good as it did in the picture,” 

“W-What?” he spluttered looking at her as if she went mad. 

“You heard me.” 

“I really don’t think…” he trailed off again.

“Is it saggy now then?” 

He looked affronted, “Of course not.”

“Then what’s the problem?"

“I,” his voice cracked, “I don’t want to show you my arse!” 

She moved in closer, “Why not?” 

"Because, I have thing called boundaries." 

Tonks pouted, "One day, Remus Lupin. One day."

/

(months later)

“I knew it would look the same! Now lets just take these briefs off…” 

“Tonks!” Remus' startled voice barked out. 

“Boundaries I know.”


End file.
